


Drop Everything And Hold Me

by Anastasia_Fry27



Series: Klance Shorts Because Voltron Screwed Up [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, How else do I tag this that sums it up, M/M, Soft Keith (Voltron), Space Gays, Space Gays On Earth, klance, wow that tag exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Fry27/pseuds/Anastasia_Fry27
Summary: Keith Loves Cuddles And Always Tries To Distract Lance To Get Cuddles.





	Drop Everything And Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> My own original story I'm actually shedding blood and tears for with my own personal character with in depth backstories, disabilities, mental illness, internalized fears and hatreds against themselves and found families, actually finding a family and working towards a goal together and growing in result of that while healing old wounds after centuries of trying and failing: Heyyyyy, wanna work on me maybe? Maybe do a little editing for this? Or even, write something new for me? Fix my beginning? Write even a character bio so it's easier?
> 
> Me:
> 
> Me:
> 
> Me:
> 
> Me: How dare you assume that I would actually try to write something for my own personal gain and finish something to achieve a lifelong dream of mine.
> 
> Me: *Wastes an entire evening writing a bunch of these klance drabbles.*

"Lance."

 

 Lance felt a finger poke his cheek as he scrolled through a data pad.

 

"Lance."

 

Another poke. Lance continued scrolling as he leaned against the counter.

 

"Lance."

 

 Yet another poke as the Cuban boy was just trying to actually do some work. He held firm however, because if he moved his eyes from the screen, he wouldn't pick up the data ad again until the following day.

 

"Lance, I want to take a nap."

 

Lance sighed, but his gaze did not waver.

 

"Then go to your room and take a nap."

 

"No, I want to take a nap with you." Lance pursed his lips when Keith said this. Keith was an absolute sap, but whenever he tried to tell the team about it, the never believed him.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because you're warm." Keith dragged out the last word, whining a bit, and wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders. Lance finally sighed, turning off the pad and turning around to face Keith, their noses touching.

 

"How much did you sleep last night?"

 

"I slept for like, eight minutes total because I was blinking." Lance sighed again.

 

"That explains your clinging and PDA. And by that I mean not in one of our rooms or lions." Keith shrugged.

 

"Come on, I wanna cuddle."

 

And how could Lance say no to that?

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Hunk walked into Lance's room to find the owner of the bedroom laying on his back, with the Paladin of the Red Lion lying on top of his chest, both boys arms wrapped tightly around the other, and three blankets hanging off the bed. Hunk crept forward into the room as quietly as possible, picking up the blankets, and caught sight of the boy's tangled legs.

 

With a soft smile on his own face, Hunk laid the heavy layer of blankets over the pair, and crept back out of the room, turning off the lights as he did.

 


End file.
